Breaking the Habit
by Clap-For-Carolyn
Summary: Angst, song fic... Joe's POV. It's sucks, but you can read it any way. Done to 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park. Reposted! ...Can be seen as a companion to Meine Kinder O.o...


**__**

Breaking the Habit 

_**Memories consume**_

_**Like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

-I think back to before, and I can see that night again. The church up in flames, the Priest's body on the floor.

-And I threw my self in to the cold spray –without a second thought- to escape all the accusations…

-When I woke up, my life had changed. I'm still not sure if it was for better or worse.

_**You all assume**_

**_I'm safe here in my room_**

_**Unless I try to start again**_

-And so I went with them. The "Rebels", the only people who would accept me now.

-…If you can still call us people. What else was I supposed to do, with powers I barely understood?

-But the organization that created us wouldn't let their new 'weapons' escape so easily, they sent a slew of assassins after us.

**_I don't want to be the one_**

**_The battles always choose_**

-I remember 0010, the cyborg – _cyborgs _actually, brothers- , who where the first one's we fought.

-I was able to stand up to his constant onslaught of electricity and keep fighting. But I nearly got _killed _in the process.

-Then I killed _them. _

'**_Cause inside I realize_**

_**That I'm the one confused**_

-They where brothers, but if they touched they would short circuit and die…

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

-That wasn't the end either.

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

-There was 0011, mind trapped inside a machine, who just wanted to see his family again.

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright**_

-0012, an entire _mansion _that had been made in to a cyborg. Some how her spirit had been trapped within it even years after her death, for she was still waiting for her husband to come back from the Civil War.

-They used her passion and grief for their own gain.

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

-And 0013, the lonely boy and his robot.

-I became friends with him, and tried to tell him that he could come with us. But he was bent on not betraying Black Ghost OR me, and him and his robot flung themselves in to the sea, reminiscent of what I had done only a short time before.

-I held his hand as he died.

**_Clutching my cure_**

_**I tightly lock the door**_

-Some times I feel like I'm partaking in the violence that was meant for me.

-And no matter how much we try, they keep coming back in droves, trying to destroy us.

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I hurt much more**_

_**Than anytime before**_

**_I had no options left again_**

-But I have to keep fighting. To try to keep the world from total, continuous war.

**_I don't want to be the one_**

**_The battles always choose_**

'**_Cause inside I realize_**

_**That I'm the one confused**_

-I remember what I thought was the final battle…

-Up in space, I met the real Black Ghost. Three brains, the masterminds behind all the destruction.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

-And I killed them too. Blew up the entire complex, thinking we had finally won.

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So, I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

-002 came up to try and save me, but he ran out of fuel.

-And so, we both fell back to Earth, knowing there was no way we where going to get out of this one…

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

'_**Cause I'm the one at fault**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends**_

-But… I _didn't _die. I don't know why, but some how we survived the fall.

-Barely.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**to show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So, I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit **_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**tonight**_

-And now I'm here, deep in the depths of the enemy's base.

-Awaiting my execution… and reconstruction…

------------------------------------------------------

Wow. In my opinion, that SUCKED. Yup. But that's me and I'm posting it anyway…

Even tho it might suck, it's better than the 'Fix You' one I did for FMA. But that had yaoi… O.O

I wrote most of this a while back, and I was posting 'Meine Kinder' on my mother's laptop and found this kicking around in the documents. So I finished it for 'Meine Kinder'. Yeah…

I no own Joe or Linkin Park's Breaking the Habit. TT.TT

**08/27/06 Update:**

Reposted! Yay!

**ap-zella: **TT.TT Thank you soo much! Huggles Well, I got those lyrics online, and I was too lazy to check and see if they where correct…sorry… BUT I have the CD insert with the lyrics! Yay! Now they right! n.n

**Shadow of Astarael: **And thank you too! Yes, it is Joe-kun. Glomp's Joe I was listening to my CD and thought 'Hey…I COULD DO A SONG FIC!' .;;

Untill next time,

Clap-For-Carolyn


End file.
